


The Festival of Lights

by felicityollies



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: While in the past, Matthew and Diana celebrate the holidays together. (Jewish Matthew au / Mild Shadow of Night spoilers)





	The Festival of Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> happy holidays @blackcanarydinah ♥ i love you darling and i hope you enjoy!

  


Matthew left temple and headed back towards Sept-Tours. The temple which he had helped build with his own two hands so many years ago. He was glad it still stood and would remain standing for many years to come. Through many hardships, the few Jewish people in the village would stay strong and keep their temple from ruin. He trudged through the snow up to the castle.

“There you are,” Diana greeted him at the entrance. She wore a stunning blue dress, the perfect color for the occasion, with silver stars stitched into the velvet fabric.

She cupped his cheeks with her warm hands and kissed his lips. He happily melted into her touch. Her thumbs smoothed across his cheeks before she pulled back and met his gaze.

“Phillipe was worried you wouldn’t make it back for the celebration.”

Matthew rolled his eyes. “I was not going to spend all night praying.”

He could have. It wouldn’t have been the first time, but his days were not as somber as they had been before. Now he had Diana. He had extra moments with his father, as bittersweet as they were.

Diana pulled him further into the castle. The corridors were filled with the smell of cooked food, things he did not quite find pleasant, but he knew Diana did. He could hear bottled being opened and smell the wine that was being poured. Children were laughing as were adults. Everyone was ready for the holiday celebration.

Philipe played many sides of religion. He had his fingers in many pots because of his roles in politics. When it came to holidays he celebrated Roman and Christian traditions with nods to Norse and Jewish customs as well. Philipe’s favorite part of Matthew’s traditions was to hand out gelt and little toys to the children. He always wanted to be the favorite among the children.

He could already see the little ones chittering excitedly about the coins they had been given.

Diana tugged him toward the long table. It was set with wine and a vast amount of food. Chef had cooked a large hog which made Matthew’s nose twitch and his stomach heave. He had never appreciated the smell of pig and had disliked it even more after being reborn, but Philipe always served it during his holiday feast. He wished to be seated as far away from it as possible.

Their seats, however, were directly beside Philipe.

Thankfully, the hog was passed down the table, and the smell was replaced by the traditional Jewish foods cooked in oils and challah bread. He didn’t mind these as much, though he preferred raw foods. Mostly, he enjoyed watching Diana dive into the delectable goodies.

The night went on with Philipe’s own unique customs. He wove his own special magic, which brought a certain warmth and excitement. He told stories, bringing the children and even some of the adults to the edges of their seats. Matthew’s eyes stayed on Diana. He couldn’t help it. This was all new to her and he wanted to see the amazement in her eyes.

By the time they were retiring for the evening, he could see she was tired.

“Go on up to bed, _mon coeur_ ,” he said, “I’ll be up in a moment. I’m running a little late.”

“Late?”

He nodded and adjusted his menorah near the window. It was long past dusk and he felt guilty for missing it. Diana moved towards him and stood beside him as he placed the small candles in their holders.

“I was supposed to light these hours ago.”

Diana squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Matthew apologized in Hebrew before he began the blessings of the night. He lit the shammash to light the other candle. When the ceremony was done, he slid into his desk chair, watching the flames flicker in his window. Diana gently sat in his lap and rest her head on his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.”

“ _Oui_.”

Diana’s curiosity came bubbling over. It was one of his favorite things about her. She asked him many things about his heritage and he happily explained everything he could. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken so freely. He struggled for a long time, especially after Philipe’s death. Diana made him feel free. She made him feel loved. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

Matthew held onto her tightly and kissed at her jawline. “I love you,” he mumbled against her skin.

“I love you too.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She looked into his eyes.

“For being here.”

“I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t found me in the Bodleian.”

He chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

“Happy Hanukkah, Matthew.” She kissed him.

He nuzzled her nose. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: dianasmatthews  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
